Run Away With Me
by King Sakura Princess
Summary: "Let's run away together," Mika's vampire side wants to run away with Yuu and The King of Salt of all people has to convince him it's a bad idea.


**It's been too long. Well it hasn't, but I feel like it has. This could be read with Possessive Vampire Mikaela for a better understanding/more Vampire!Mika or by itself.**

* * *

"Yuu-chan," Mika said, sitting on the King of Salt's lap, straddling him.

"Yes, My Queen?" The Salt King asked, touching Mika's cheek lightly. It had been decided upon that Mika's nickname would be My Queen, as Yuu was the King and Mika was his Queen.

"Can I ask you something?" Mika said, biting his bottom lip nervously. Yuu found the act quite sexy.

"Anything," He replied.

"Let's run away together," Mika said, sounding as seductive as possible as if that'd get him to say yes.

It was difficult when Mika was like this, letting his vampire instincts take over. Being in this form didn't help much.

Yuu was fine with it, Mika could be whatever and however he wanted to be, he would love and accept him no matter what. The problem is when he was like this he wanted Yuu and only his Yuu-chan. He didn't want anyone else or to be around anyone else. He also asked to run away a lot.

Being The King of Salt right now, it sounded like a good idea. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to be with Mika and only Mika. But Mika was now at a point where he would regret running away, the others becoming something like 'family' to him as well. Yuu also knew he'd regret it too when he changed back.

"You know we can't do that." Yuu tried to reason.

"Why not?"

"The others are..." He couldn't say family now, not like this. The King of Salt wouldn't call anyone family, only his Mika. If he had to call them something it'd be his worshipers, though he'd let that slip once and Mitsuba had tried to bite his head off.

"Important to you." Yuu decided to finish off with.

"You're the only one that matters, Yuu-chan." Mika said.

"I'm your _most important person_ , as you are mine, but we're not the only people that matter." Yuu corrected.

Mika growled. Yuu knew he should be worried but he loved it when he got like this.

"You're being disobedient," Mika complained.

"Am I?" Yuu teased.

"Insolence will be punished," Mika said, before pinning Yuu to the bed by his shoulders and biting his neck, hard.

"Hmm..." The Salt King hummed, playing with Mika's hair as he sucked his blood.

Once Mika was finished he sat up and licked the remaining blood off of his face. Yuu loved seeing this side of him, where he wasn't shy or afraid to be himself. His beautiful Mikaela.

"How do I taste?" Yuu didn't think he tasted very good like this, his blood was probably full of salt.

"Delicious," Mika answered. Well, if he liked it that's all that matters.

"You taste good as well." Yuu said, kissing Mika on lips gently.

Mika made a dissatisfied noise when Yuu pulled away.

"Oh? You want more?"

"I want you to run away with me."

Yuu sighed. "You know we can't, Mika."

Mika made a...it was sort of a snarl/growl/whine noise, Yuu couldn't place it, but he made some sort of upset noise and got off the bed.

"Mika," Yuu said, going after him.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"If you won't run away with me maybe I'll go by myself."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I would."

Would he? Yuu didn't think he would be you couldn't really predict what Mika would do like this. Yuu didn't think he'd run away, not without him, right?

"Why do you want to run away so badly?" Yuu decided to question.

"You're mine! I don't want to share you with anyone else!" Mika yelled.

Yuu found a blush forming on his cheeks. Mika was...amazing.

"You don't have to." Yuu said, pushing Mika against the wall and starting to kiss him, but Mika pushed him away.

"You'll still give them attention!"

Yuu titled Mika's chin up. "I'll give you the most attention," Yuu said, kissing him on the lips softly.

Once The Salt King pulled away Mika looked down, blushing. "I'm sorry for being selfish." He said. Yuu assumed this was the 'normal' Mika now.

"Don't be, My Queen. I love it when you're selfish." Yuu said, tilting Mika's chin back up so he would look at him.

"I...didn't hurt you, right?" Mika asked, referring to the bite.

"No." The Salt King lied. It had hurt a little more than usual, but the amount of pleasure he felt from it was worth it.

Suddenly Mika's arms were around him, hugging him. Yuu hugged him back, rubbing small circles on his back. "It's okay." It was probably time for him to talk to Yuu, him in his 'regular' form, his human self. He changed back in Mika's arms. "It's okay, Mika."

Mika pulled back. "Yuu-chan, I'm-"

"Hey, did I not just say it's okay? You don't have to apologize so much."

"I keep asking you to do something that you don't want to do."

"That's not entirely true, when I'm like that the idea seems more than appealing, but I can't just abandon my family." Yuu said, then on second thought, "Our family." He corrected, taking Mika's hands in his.

Mika nodded, agreeing and understanding. He wanted to run away but they couldn't leave now, not when they've come this far.

"Hey...I wasn't lying when I said you're my most important person. " Yuu said, cupping Mika's face. He couldn't stand to see Mika looking sad.

"Me neither," Mika said, placing a hand over one of Yuu's.

"So," Yuu said when Mika pulled back. "How about we make a cake?"

Mika had the most bewildered expression on his face. It was the best.

"A cake?" He asked.

Yuu nodded. "Yeah, I mean, you know how to bake, right? I think we have the ingredients, so we should bake a cake together."

"Why?"

"So we can eat it, of course! It'll be fun, c'mon, Mika!" Yuu said, taking Mika's hand and dragging him toward the kitchen.

Mika sighed. There were a lot of different sides to Yuu-chan, but Mika couldn't help but love every one of them.


End file.
